


The White Wolf Series Part 2 of 4: The Order of the Shattered Shield

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: The Witcher [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anger, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Yennefer is dead, killed by a Knight from another world. "The Order of the Shattered Shield" has hunted Ciri since she caused an incident in their world. A Knight arrived and killed Yennefer and almost killed Geralt too but Geralt and Ciri defeated him.With their hearts broken and their loved one dead, the pair travel to the other world to take revenge on those who have wronged t





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a sequel to the "The White Wolf Series: Retirement: Part 1 of 4 Post Witcher 3 Series" and you should DEFIANTLY read it before reading this. The final set of plot follows straight into this. I made this a separate story because its basically 'Book 2' of the series.
> 
> The previous story is a fully contained plot with its own ending, this one carries on and follows Ciri and Geralt on their journey of revenge.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, the previous reviews and the views were a key part in my writing mind and will, pushing me to do more and more. I do hope this get's the same sort of coverage.

  **Arrival**

The dying light of sunset was replaced with the pitch black of night. Geralt shook off the disorientation and that horrible buzzing feeling along every hair follicle that accompanied a portals appearance nearby; it was however not a portal he'd travelled by.

Teleportation was similar to portal-ling but left an additional tangy taste in the back of the throat.

"Is this it?" grumbled Geralt, spitting in to the grass at his feet.

"No, we still have five jumps to do, I remember the dimension but the way there is a rather complicated affair. I cannot just jump to a destination if it is too far; I cannot really explain it." Ciri explained, putting down the bag she had thrown over her shoulder before they left.

"We can camp until you are rested." Geralt mentioned and began to take in his surroundings. It was a forrest, almost like Brokilon in appearance, the sounds of animals and the smells were the same but it was different. A particular kaw of a bird was not familiar, a scent on the wind not known to his foreign nose.

After walking a circle around the small glade they had appeared in, Geralt dropped his bag and sat back on his ass, leaning to the side so his scabbards did not stick into the ground. Ciri sat opposite him, taking slow and deep breaths to steady her heart and put herself back in to a state to teleport them once more.

"So how many worlds have you been to?" Geralt queried.

"Many, so many I lose count. There are so many worlds out there, some similar, some different. I remember one world; they drove in metal horses shaped like boxes but with wheels. Great towers of glass and metal rose up in tight cities. I had to hide my sword in that world, they did not carry swords but small bows that fired magic arrows. They made a loud bang every time they were fired.." Ciri grinned, she loved telling stories and these were one's that Geralt had no idea of.

"You're lying, magic bows and metal horses…" Geralt grinned, egging her on.

"I am not lying" she grinned back at him. "I will take you to it once we have finished this job." She nodded to herself and then took a deep breath. "I am ready…"

Standing up, the pair held hands again and within a blink, they were gone. This world was cold, not The White Frost cold, but very cold. Ciri did not wait to rest at this one. Five more worlds later and they arrived in a wide open field, golden grain stretched out as far as the eye could see; a circle of grain had been flattened around them in a five foot radius, showing the effects of the teleportation on the surrounding air, pushing it out when new air and mass appeared.

"We are here" she told him, sitting down on the grain to rest her body a moment.

Geralt stood and watched the area around the. It was just like their own world, so many words that looked the same; so many people that existed in other worlds; it was too much to contemplate.

Once Ciri was ready to move, Geralt pulled her up and looked around. "We need to get supplies and a place to hide out before we do anything hasty."

"Last time I was here, I stayed in a nearby cave system, they probably tracked me to it but this place is full of cave systems, so we can hide in some of them and shift every few days." Ciri motioned to the mountains some distance away.

"We'll head there first then go in to the closest village. We can get information as you've been away from here for some time."

"Sounds like a plan." Ciri grinned and stretched her arms above her head as they began to head up through the field, up into the woods and then up the mountains.


	2. The Way of the Hunt

_The Way Of The Hunt_

"This place is just like our world" Geralt mumbled quietly as the pair made their way inside the village.

"Most worlds are very similar, you only find extreme differences in few worlds." Ciri explained as they made their way deeper through the village.

Not far in the distance lay a castle. Four thick, square towers dwarf everything below them and were connected by high, narrow walls made of a dull grey stone.

Small windows were scattered generously around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with symmetric holes for archers and artillery.

A regular gate with colossal metal doors, a draw bridge and hot oil pots guards a tranquil city within the walls.

Lush fields of crops surrounded the castle walls and provides the inhabitants with food all year round. The castle shows signs of expansion as some parts are clearly built more recently than others, the inhabitants are already working on another part visible from even here. Geralt and Ciri brought no undue attention to themselves, they were just your everyday travellers, not even Geralt's swords brought any attention.

Ciri had not been to this area before but she knew their destination, a castle in the distance. Arriving at the castle gates, they were given no attention by the city watch, whom were too busy dealing with a cart with a broken axle shaft, pushing it to the side to allow more traffic to filter through the gates.

Making their way through the castle walls, Geralt stared up at the large symbol high on the main wall.

A great shield with an asymmetrical tower-like top and an asymmetrical droplet shaped bottom was supported by a peacock on either side. All of which rests on a desert landscape.

A modest crown, or coronet, rested atop the shield, a crown of pearls raised on stalks and has a satin cap and a modest amount of similar gems decorate the outer sides.

On top of the coronet sat a horned helm, which itself supported the crest, in this case a simple tiger. The coronet and crest were decoratively bound by a roll of fabric, or torse, which carried the main colours used on the shield.

Lastly, tied to the helmet beneath was a fairly small drapery, or mantling, in the shape of large flowers and coloured in the main colours, just like the torse.

The shield itself had six colours which were painted in an indented pattern. Three lion heads and four lizards serve as the emblem, or charge, and an elegant ribbon, partially covered by the shield, carried the motto.

"Peace, justice, progress."

"This world seems to be very similar to our own, the names of organisations are obviously different but everyone seems to be going on like they would normally do in our own world. Geralt mentioned as they passed a blacksmith hammering away at a very fine looking hand and a half blade.

"I should take you to one of the worlds where flying bathtubs fill the sky" Ciri smirked over her shoulder at the older Witcher.

"Now I know you are lying" Geralt laughed as they stopped in front of a cart, thew owner a thin young girl selling pastries in paper and parchment.

"How much for two?" Ciri questioned and the girl smiled at them politely.

"Five dolnar, or I can do four for Eight dolnar"

"We do not have any dolnar, do you do trade?" Ciri questioned, and the girl bit her lip before responding.

"Depends on the trade" Ciri took off her bracelet, a fine chain of silver made and refined in Skellige by a fine artisan; an old gift from Triss.

"How much for this?" Ciri pondered and the girl flushed red.

"Oh, I cannot accept that! It is too fine and expensive for a couple of pastries, there is a barter shop around the corner, you can trade it there for dolnar, I think you might even get a couple of Feldan's for that!"

Dolnar's and Feldan's... they must be the equivalent of a Redanian Copper Penny and a Tamerian Oren,

A quick journey to the pawn broker and the pair returned with two large pouches of Dolnar's and a handful of Feldan's, apparently the chain was worth quite a lot. Returning and paying for pastries, the pair began to head down the street. Ciri did not know the location of the Order's monasteries but she knew how to find them. The Order was well known among the population and one simply had to ask a citizen, claiming to be from out of the city and wishing to make a donation.

The Order had one of the biggest monasteries of the city, seemingly just a little bigger this world's biggest religion who's monastery across town sat on a direct line of streets to the Order's monastery.

"Time to investigate, where do we start first?" Ciri queried as they stood down the street, observing the monastery.

"How about we take a priest and beat him until he talks?" Geralt smirked.

"Sounds like fun…" Ciri chuckled, the pair pulling up their hoods even more and slinking away down the street.


End file.
